Life Lessons
by Iwatchtherainfall
Summary: Bella faces her new life in Forks while dealing with a meddling mother, a distant father, over zealous boys and being the mate to one very attractive vampire.


**I do not own Vogue and Cosmo. Nor do I own the Twilight series. If I did I would not be writing this. I would be in bed with Rob and I would not leave for a long, long time. Enjoy!**

"No. Sorry, but no. Mom…I'm not letting you and your old friends hook me up with some random boy. Again." Mom's weekly dinner phone call had once again turned to the subject of my social life. Well, the one that I sort of had, anyway. I sighed into the phone as I glanced across the kitchen table at my dad, Charlie. He just gave me an uncomfortable smile and continued eating the fried fish I had cooked for dinner. Yeah, we were going to need to work on that whole father-daughter relationship.

My mom, much as I loved her, had a habit of being too involved in my life. She brought helicopter mom to a new level. How she managed to accomplish this from a distance of several hundreds of miles still amazed me. Renee had recently contacted a few of her Forks High friends to help her keep tabs. For the past couple of months, she and her nosy friends have set me up on two of the most disastrous dates in teenage girl history.

I felt the silence stretch for an uncomfortable amount of time and prepared myself for the inevitable guilt trip. Fabulous.

"You just moved there and I want you to meet some cute boys before school starts. You want to have a strong group of friends before being thrown into that environment, don't you? Summer is over in a week Bella dear and you've spent most of that time doing what? Cooking for Charlie? You need to get out there and make friends. I was only trying to help." Renee's rushed monologue droned through the phone as I finished off my fish and stood to put up my dishes. No need to subject Charlie to any more of Renee's ranting, which I'm sure he could hear over the phone from the guilty expression on his face.

I actually enjoyed cooking for Charlie and would have mentioned this if Renee had let me get a word into this one-sided conversation. I know he worked odd hours. As Forks Chief of Police, Charlie had a lot of responsibility and acting like a mother hen comforted me. I mean, I did have plenty of experience mothering Renee. She was one to talk.

"Mama I _do_ have a life. I've been working at Main Street Mercantile downtown. And I met Angela there as well. She's really nice mom and she's going to Forks High, too. Angela introduced me to some of the other people in town. Plus, I will always have Jacob. See, nothing to worry about."

Ah the "need for friends" routine, how I loathe you. This was Renee's favorite argument. Apparently, most girls my age can't get friends without the aid of their mothers. At least, this is how things work in Renee-world. I, however, managed just fine.

Jacob and I had been friends since we were little. Charlie and Jake's dad, Billy, were old fishing friends so I spent most of my summers playing on the reservation. Seeing Jacob again was like meeting a long lost brother and we spent the majority of the summer catching up and having fun on the beach.

"I just want you to be happy Bella. Besides, you're a beautiful 17 year old and you've never had a boyfriend. Sweetie, that's not normal. When I was your…"

"Mama, I _am_ happy. I'm perfectly happy being single. Besides, don't you remember what happened with 'BS?'?"

'The Big Spill,' or 'BS' for short, is what Angela and I have come to call the horrendous excuse for a date my mom had sent me on about a month ago. Mike Newton and I had been acquaintances since I moved to Forks, Washington at the beginning of the summer. He tended to follow me around and people, mainly mom's nosey friends, began to notice. Thus, the worst date in history occurred.

First, he took me to get coffee. I hate coffee. It wouldn't have been so bad if he hadn't dumped an entire cup of scalding coffee down the front of my white blouse. Needless to say, that event did not result in love at first sight. While I bemoaned the fact that the idiot had probably just ruined my favorite shirt, he frantically apologized and tried to wipe at the mess he had made. I decided to forgive him and we continued the date as planned. It just got worse, however, when he spilled his whole life story to me in the _three hours _we were sitting there. When I finally convinced him it would probably be a good idea to leave, he announced that, as a gentleman, he would pay for our drinks. He went on to state, in what he probably thought was a manly voice, that women weren't supposed to do these things. I am an independent girl and I like being given the option to pay for myself. What's worse was the mad groping fest he tried to put me through when he was dropping me off. Psh. Like he deserved to touch my goodies after that lame date. So, I punched him in the nose and took off toward the front door. Even after that unfortunate experience, Mike found ways to pop up wherever I was. At work, on my daily stop for tea and at the few parties to which Angela and I had been. The boy couldn't take a hint.

Jacob and the other Quileute boys had offered to pummel him for me. I hesitated, but in the end I knew I made the right decision. Mike won't be messing with me anymore.

"Mike was a perfectly nice boy doing what any normal teenage boy would do with a girl as beautiful as you. I was appalled when Nancy told me what those friends of yours did to that poor boy. Really, Bella I don't know why you still talk to them. "

Oh if she only knew. Obviously, mom thought my virtue was unimportant.

"Well then I don't want a 'normal teenage boy.' Mom, look it's getting late and I have work tomorrow. We will talk about this some other time, okay? Okay. Bye. I love you. Say hello to Phil for me."

Wow. That woman was deranged. I should start praying every night that I don't end up like that. Maybe it will work.

I could hear Charlie turn on some pre-season football game downstairs. This was nice. My move to Forks had been difficult but it was for the best. Living with Renee and Phil was always so hectic and stressful. Renee could barely look after herself, much less a fiancé and child. I had a routine here and while I missed the warm, sunny Phoenix air, Forks was definitely growing on me.

As I lay in bed that night after Charlie had knocked on my door to say goodnight, I realized mom may have been right about one thing. School was starting in a week and I was definitely not looking forward to being the new girl. I know how they are treated in high school and I wasn't sure if I could handle the stares and whispers about my family life. We'll see.

Another rainy day in Forks. I pulled off my rain jacket as I walked through the doors of Johnson's Coffee with Angela by my side, as usual.

"So, did you hear Mike and Jessica have been spending lots of time together? I actually saw them walking down the street yesterday. He's still black and blue, but Jessica has always had a thing for him so I don't know why I'm surprised." Angela always talked about her old friend Jessica, whom I have yet to meet. I already hated her though. Anyone willing to date Mike had serious problems.

"Hmm I guess some people are able to look past ugly exteriors…and interiors. Maybe she's blind, deaf and completely numb?"

I picked up my English breakfast tea as Angela grabbed her latte. Yuck. I really don't know why people like the stuff.

Angela and I made Johnson's a daily stop on our way to work. It was perfect really since the Mercantile was right across the street.

I hobbled over to our table in the front as Angela stopped to grab our sugar and spoons. I normally don't wear heels due to my extreme clumsiness but today's outfit just called for that extra little oomph. My high-waist bell skirt and blue blouse would have looked dull with a pair of flats. The problems with being a girl. Really, there were many.

Angela gracefully sat down in front of me, folding her tall frame into the chair with ease. I hated her. She was one of those girls fortunate enough to be blessed with a tall and lean body. She could easily pull of fashionable pieces. They just seemed to _fit_ her. I wasn't a short or a plump girl. I was actually blessed in the weight department but my height just didn't match up with Angela's. I also didn't have her grace and ability to float. I trip. A lot. Over my feet. Really, why was I wearing heels?

"So are you ready for classes on Monday?" Angela asked while sipping her iced latte.

"Blech, is it already that time? I feel like summer just started. I'm actually kind of nervous. Are people going to be obnoxious?"

"Yes," she stated bluntly. "But only because you're a new and interesting creature sent to liven up our boring lives! You should be proud people will be so interested in you. I wish I could gain that much attention."

I scoffed at this. Angela never saw the way people looked at her. She really needed a shoe over the head. This is ridiculous.

"If you want the attention brought on just by showing up as the new girl, then go ahead. Be my guest. I would gladly trade spots with you. But we should probably head on over. It's almost 8 and we should probably open up before people start banging on the door." Angel and I had this running joke of the people in Fork's beating us to get to the doors of the Mercantile.

As we walked across the street to the cute little shop, I wondered how it even stayed in business. After opening the store, I looked around at all the designer clothes most people in this town wouldn't be caught dead in. Main Street Mercantile was the only boutique in Forks but that doesn't mean we got a lot of business. Or any business really. The owner was actually some designer prodigy that was living it up in New York. She grew up in Forks and felt the need to grace the small town with its very own boutique. Angela and I were the only ones working here beside the older woman that worked during the school year.

"If this job didn't pay so well I would seriously consider quitting. Want to try on some of the new shipment?" Angela was a clothing goddess and the majority of her wardrobe came from the Mercantile.

"Seriously. Yeah. I'm going to go get some magazines out the back. Any particular one you want today?"

"Any one is fine! Not Cosmo though! I read all of those," Angela yelled while sticking her head out of the dressing room.

And so the day commenced and we went through several magazines and tried on all of the new shipment. Hey, we had to know how the clothes fit to better inform the clients.

At 2, Angela ran back across the street to Johnson's to pick up more coffee and tea. I would have gone but seeing how it was raining and I would need to run, we both agreed a hospital trip would be no fun. I was flipping through the latest Vogue when the bell above the door rang.

"Hey did they have the tropical tea? They always run out of that one even though I tell Andy he needs to keep more in stock," I complained to Angela. You would think Andy would keep more tropical tea in. It was so delicious. And I loved it.

"They have the tropical tea but I'm pretty sure that question wasn't for me," a tinkling voice sang out from the front of the store. "You're friend should be back any minute."

I looked up quickly, dropping my magazine to the floor. A customer! We never have those!

I stared as I saw the girl in front of me. She was absolutely beautiful in an unearthly sort of way. Her small pale face contrasted sharply against her black pixie cut hair. She was a tiny thing with great poise. Her clothing was impeccable and obviously very expensive. She had a sort of airy fashion with light fabrics that danced over her skin.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I thought you were my co-worker, Angela. Can I help you with anything? We just received a great shipment and there are lots of cute things," I hastily replied. I hadn't meant to stare. Honestly, some people got all the luck in the world.

"I just came to look around. My family and I just got back in town and I heard they opened this new boutique. I am so excited! There was never any place to shop here but now we have this," the young woman giggled out, glancing around the store in excitement. She was practically bouncing.

She turned to stare at me quizzically and her smile steadily grew. She turned and ran out the door quickly.

"Um…" Did I do something wrong. Great, our first customer and I completely blew it. Angela was going to get a kick out of this. She always said my social skills could use some work. That was definitely odd though.

No sooner than I picked up my magazine from the floor, the strange girl was back, dragging behind her a god and whispering soothing words I was unable to hear.

The man stood in the doorway looking extremely uncomfortable. His bronze hair was tousled in a sexy I-just-had-sex-and-really-enjoyed-it way. His golden eyes stared around the store in a confused manner as the little pixie tugged him further into the room. Ah the man's body was to die for. He was all lean muscle and moved in the same graceful way the pixie did. His beautiful eyes caught mine and my heart stopped.

Thank you lord for sending this beautiful piece of man-hunk down to this lowly human. I promise, if you let me keep him I will do whatever you want. Mmm I want to lick him. Halt.

My heart started beating double time and I remembered to breathe when the pixie said something to me.

"Wha?" Wow. So intelligent. I should get a cookie.

"I asked if you had any dresses that are similar to the style I'm wearing," she giggled in that tinkling voice.

The man-god was still staring at me with a confused look. As I watched, his expression was quickly turning to frustrated. Oh man. I wasn't giving professional service to his girlfriend. He was taken. My heart plummeted again. Life sucks.

"Oh. S-sure. We just got a couple of new ones in that would suit you perfectly. They float around the body and look great on anyone. Your boyfriend will love them too because they are super silky," I stumbled over my words as I tried to ignore the man-god's annoyed looks. He's taken. He's taken. He's taken.

I quickly stood from my chair and swung around to face the couple. As I spun, my feet got tangled together and I started to fall toward the ground.

Oh great. Now I'm going to look like an idiot in front of man-god and pixie. Stupid Bella. Stupid heels! Learn to walk!

As I closed my eyes in preparation for my contact with the floor, I felt two strong, cold arms wrap around my waist and place me back on my feet. I stood there, dumbly staring into the red eyed gaze of the man-god. Oh man. I was in his arms. I could feel his defined abdomen pressed firmly against my body. I hit my head, died and now I'm in heaven. That was definitely what happened.

Huh? I shook myself out of my reverie when the pixie yanked the man-god off of me. Jealousy much? She stared him in the eyes and seemed to be communicating with the gorgeous man before, once again, running from the store with the man-god.

It took me several minutes to regain my composure and to run to the front windows to see where they had gone. They were nowhere in sight. I had not imagined that. Had his eyes really been red?

When Angela walked in with my tropical tea and her cappuccino I was still staring out the window with a confused look on my face. She handed me the tea and I walked back to the desk and my magazine.

"I saw two people come in here. I couldn't see much else though because Mike and Jessica showed up at Johnsons and blocked my view. I would miss the only customers. What did they buy? Was it cool having other people in here? How did you do? Were they nice? Did they like the clothes?" Angela rattled on while I stared at my tea.

"You'll never believe this…"

I could still feel the man-god's body pressed tightly against mine. Man I love wearing heels.


End file.
